Síntomas de Pérdida
by K. A. Mendelsohn
Summary: Spoilers Living Doll. Grissom reflexiona sobre sí mismo y la muerte de su alma gemela. GSR.


**Disclaimer**: Eeeeehhh… ¿no son míos?

**N.A.**: Este fic es como del estilo de Confidencias Íntimas. Contiene spoilers hasta el capítulo final de la séptima temporada: "Living Doll" (incluyéndolo). Enjoy!

* * *

El trabajo no es como antes. La casa tampoco. Nada es como solía ser. La comida no tiene gusto, la música me enerva, la lectura me aburre, las noticias no me sorprenden.

Si antes era un fantasma ahora soy… un zombie.

Estoy harto de los insectos y de sus infinitos nombres en latín. Me desespera la cantidad de crímenes sin resolver que se acumulan en el laboratorio. Estoy hasta la coronilla de Ecklie y sus escándalos por las nimiedades más insignificantes.

Las jaquecas me vienen a diario, pero ya es inútil cualquier medicación. Da igual. Para qué.

Todos los días lo mismo, levantarse, ducharse, tomar desayuno, conducir hasta el laboratorio, repartir casos, ir a la escena, recoger la evidencia, llevarla de vuelta para análisis, supervisar y volver a casa para comer y dormir. Y al otro día lo mismo. Todos los días. De lunes a lunes.

¿Qué estamos haciendo? Antes creía saberlo. Ahora, sin embargo, no sabría responder. Antes creía en la justicia. Por lo menos en el balance entre el bien y el mal o karma o como quieran llamarlo. Ahora… ahora ya ni creo en mí. ¿Y cómo¿Cómo podría confiar en mí si te dejé morir¿Cómo podría creer en la justicia divina si te dejaron morir?

Miro tu fotografía, pequeña mía, la miro y sonríes dulcemente. Pero estoy tan muerto por dentro que ni siquiera siento esa ternura que acostumbraba a sentir subiendo desde mi pecho hasta mi boca y que frecuentemente me tranquilizaba. Incluso me alegraba.

Te miro y ya no siento pena. Ya no siento nada. Quiero llorar o reír, pero no puedo. Se me ha secado el alma ¿O siempre fui así?

No sé por qué vivo, en realidad. Por qué continúo respirando y alimentando esta vana rutina. Desearía que mi corazón simplemente dejara de latir y cerrar los ojos para dormir el sueño plácido de los que ya partieron. Como tú.

Me siento como la cáscara de una crisálida abandonada en una rama, olvidada por la hermosa mariposa que partió. Estoy roto, vacío, Sara. Estoy muerto ya.

Siento como si mi tarea de aquí en adelante fuese contar los segundos que restan para mi hora final. Uno a uno. Como un reloj. Tic: uno. Tac: dos. Tic: tres. Soy una bomba de tiempo al revés. Ya exploté.

Lo único tangible en mi vida, querida Sara, lo único son estos dolores de cabeza. Me taladran las sienes con furia. Con morbosa diversión. No me dejan dormir y las bolsas bajo mis ojos son cada día más notorias. Me miro al espejo en la tarde, antes del turno y ya no me reconozco. Estoy viejo. Me siento viejo. Me veo viejo. Y yo sé que sólo han transcurrido cinco años desde que… desde que te fuiste, pero parecen cien. Mil. Cien mil. Y quedan otros tantos todavía.

El silencio, en un principio opresivo, ahora es omnipresente. Despierto, a veces, en mitad de la noche y creo haberte escuchado reír. Como esa vez que Bruno quedó con el hocico atrapado en un frasco de mermelada. O como cuando… regalé a Bruno, Sara. No soportaba verlo echado cerca de la puerta esperándote cada mañana. Perdóname.

Perdóname por no haber estado allí cuando más lo necesitabas. Nunca lo estuve. Ni siquiera el último día de tu vida. Ni siquiera en tu funeral.

Ahora comprendo por qué me odiabas a veces y es que, en realidad, soy un cobarde. Pero eso no es ninguna novedad. Soy un cobarde, pero con justa razón. Mírame ¿En qué me he convertido? Arriesgué todo y perdí. Te perdí. La única vez que se me ha ocurrido apostar, puse todo sobre la mesa… y perdí. No sólo lo que tenía, sino también lo que iba a tener.

Pensé hasta en comprar una casa más grande. Que tuviese una habitación más, para decorarla de celeste o rosado… no me crees ¿verdad? Busqué nombres. Creí que sería posible reducir mis horas de trabajo para, no sé, ir a un partido de baseball con… o si era una niñita… ¿a dónde llevas a las niñas para que se diviertan, Sara? Tú hubieses sabido.

¡Pero ya no importa¡Ya no estás! Y no habrá menos horas de trabajo. No habrá una casa más grande. ¡Dios, ya este departamento se me hace gigante! Si hasta oigo ecos, no sé si en los rincones de la habitación o en mi mente.

Me estoy volviendo loco. O senil. O las dos cosas. Da igual. A nadie le preocupa. Warrick se hace cargo los días que yo no voy, que son cada vez más. Será un buen supervisor, eso no lo dudo. ¿No te lo había dicho, cariño? Voy a jubilarme. No sé qué haré con el dinero. Quizás lo done a alguna institución de caridad. Eso te hubiese gustado ¿cierto? El problema es que no sé qué haré con tanto tiempo entre las manos. Ya nada me estimula. Me subo a una montaña rusa y es como si la adrenalina se negara a fluir por mi sangre. No me sucede absolutamente nada de nada.

Te extraño, Sara. Todo sería tan distinto. Hay ocasiones en que pienso que si tuviera alucinaciones contigo, sería más feliz. Ansío, incluso, estar senil porque así pasaría el resto de mis días junto a ti, o la alucinación de ti, o lo que fuese.

Hablarle a una fotografía ya es un comienzo¿no te parece?

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
